Majora's Mask: 5 Stages
Infoboxes are still being retarded so yeah... Game: The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask Plausibility: 9/10 What is The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask? Firstly, I must apologize for not posting for around a month. Anyway, for the clueless people who don't know what The Legend Of Zelda is, where have you been the last 30 years? Stuck in a hole playing Pong? Now, for the people who don't know what Majora's Mask is about. To be honest, I've never played it (Or any other Zelda game for that matter) so I'll sum up the main stuff. *There's a big giant moon crashing into Termina. (Terminal) *Navi (Hey! Look! Listen!) buggered off somewhere at the start of the game. *That's all I gathered but it looks better with 3 points. The Theory So, as I explained above, Navi abandons Link at the start of the game and the world is basically ending. These two points may seem completely different but they are much more linked than you would ever think. Navi was Link's best friend yes? When she leaves for no reason, Link is going to be pretty annoyed. This is where the theory starts. Link gets knocked out at the start of the game. The thing is we never see him wake up. Did he awake off screen? Or are the events of Majora's Mask all in Link's head. Turns out, he created this 'End Of The World' scenario inside his head. He had to deal with grief over losing his best friend so created this world. "But how does the end of the world help him deal with the loss of his best friend?" I hear you cry. Well, you may or may not know there are 5 stages of grief. #Denial #Anger #Bargaining #Depression #Acceptance These all tie in with certain events in the game, in that order. (Which by the way is the real order you experience them) So here we go. Denial Ahh, the first town. Such a nice place to be and so peaceful as well-OH MY GOD IF YOU LOOK UP THERE'S A FREAKING CREEPY MOON STARING YOU IN THE FACE GETTING CLOSER SLOWER AND SLOWER. Try telling the citizens of Clock Town about this moon and they'll just ignore you. The carnival leader literally says: And I quote ''"You cowards! Do you actually believe the moon will fall? The confused townsfolk simply created a panic by believing this ridiculous, groundless theory." ''Are you serious? LOOK UP. Anyway, this is Link's way of imagining the first stage. The people of Clock Town don't want to believe their world is ending, just as Link refuses to believe his friend is gone. Anger Link then heads to Woodfall, where the king believes (without justification) that a monkey stole his daughter. The fury gripping the king represents anger. Because Link is pretty pissed off at Navi for bailing on him. Bargaining Stop 3 on Link's philosophical quest is Snowhead, where he meets a ghost named Darmani begs Link to bring him back to life to save himself from being sent to Oblivion. Kinda seems like he's trying to bargain his way out of death. Hey wait, BARGAINING! That's stage 3! What a coincidence huh? Depression Link then heads to his penultimate stop, Great Bay where he meets a woman grieving over the loss of her eggs. Link is almost through grieving for Navi and this hits. And it sucks. Do you know why it sucks? Because death is sad. Acceptance Ahh, finally. Link makes his final stop at Ikana Canyon. He ascends a tower and faces four different forms of himself. These forms are: Denial, Anger, Bargaining and Depression. He conquers all four and finally gets to the last stage, Acceptance. In the end, He never does find Navi, making the theory all the more plausible. He doesn't try to search for her, but instead moves on with his life. In Review Well, this has been quite a journey hasn't it? We've learned that: *Majora's Mask never actually happened *Elves also feel the same emotions as Humans. *Ghosts go to Oblivion What Do You Think? Well now it's your time to shine reader. Leave comments, chat on the forums, make your own articles (original or not). Peace. TheRealJonezy